Solid state detectors are frequently used in computed tomography (CT) and other imaging methods with ionizing radiation. It is generally known that very high demands in respect of sensitivity and linear behavior are placed on such detectors in computed tomography, since minimal deviations in the reconstructed image can already result in significant artifacts.
It has also been known for a long time that the detector material is changed by the incident x-ray radiation and the signal response of these detector materials is thus varied as a function of the history of the absorbed X-ray radiation. It has also been known for a long time that such detector materials indicate recovery effects, so that the behavior approaches an original state again after longer periods of rest. This property, known as radiation drift, may result in artifacts in the CT images, which are nevertheless to be avoided since they may negatively affect the medical diagnosis.
Only detector materials, the radiation drift of which is sufficiently low and homogenous, are therefore used in the prior art. Very high demands are placed here on the selection and quality of the detector material used, which in turn results in high costs for a corresponding detector.